Super Sentai Awards
by alpona
Summary: enough fighting for 37 years, now it's time to sit back and watch what they've done till but still, the fights aren't over ! it's time for a different fight- fight for fun ! come and take part in your own Oscar show, for SENTAI!
1. Chapter 1

_2013. the long running Tokusatsu series Super Sentai has entertained people from time to time. This year, just as a gathering of the casts, directors, and other related people, a bid program is announced. It's the super sentai award program…. _

Meanwhile in another world, where the super hero people plays are real, a similar award program was going on too.

'A lot of fighting guys, now it's time for some fun!' is the motto here.

Super Sentai Awards! The award categories are:

**Best Season : **

**Best episode: **

**Best movie: **

**Most handsome male senshi : **

**Most beautiful female senshi: **

**Best villain(group): **

**Best villain(single): **

**Best ally: **

**Best mentor: **

**Funniest character: **

**Most badass character: **

**Most stylish character: **

**Most cheerful character: **

**Most silent character: **

**Most genius character: **

**Most twisty/interesting character: **

**Best Suit: **

**Best uniform: **

**Best fight scenes: **

**Best quote/message: **

**Best background music (which season): **

**Best character theme song: **

**Best mecha: **

**Best catchphrase: **

**Best tag-team (of 2 or 3 person): **

**Best pairing: **

**Funniest scene: **

**Most tragic scene: **

**Cutest cast: **

**Best color combo: **

Be sure to cheer for you fav hero! (or even villain)

"so, looks like I'm definitely gonna win this battle." A man with goggles said to himself.

* * *

A/N- so here it is, my own award show! I've been asking this in forums and to my friends, now I finally decided to make a story about it. You guys can tell you choices. Isn't it fun to think about your fav characters?

One thing to be noted- after writing the winners of the categories, I know many might think ' what? You chose _ as the winner? _ is much more worthy !" I'm apologizing beforehand, this award will be distribute among the seasons I've watched. many characters will be left, but I can't do any better, can I? so don't take anything seriously, it's _just for fun._ You can always have your own award winner!

I'll be happy if you guys vote. It's better if the winners are from Dekaranger- Kyoryuger

(lastly, just imagine the first part happening in real life! But it's sentai, so it's not impossible!)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- it sure took some time for me to update. What to do, making a story-format of this was hard! A few more categories will be added. Now enjoy, I tried my best-**

* * *

A large hall room was filled with people. Bright lights flickering on their faces. Everyone was gathered for their special reunion.

There were everyone- heros, allies, and not to mention, even the villains! Well, this is a special meeting after all!before the main event start, we could see some little interactions of the guests:-

"hmm hm hm hm….." a girl in a pretty pink goune came walking and humming to herself. She came to where the Magirangers were sitting.

"hey, where's my seat everyone?" Houka Ozu, Magipink asked her siblings.

Tsubasa Ozu took a look at her, "Hou-nee, we're all in uniform. So why are you wearing that?"

"huh?" Houka looked confused, "but I thought since this is an award program so…."

"well, Houka nee-chan's here to get the most stylish award after all!" Kai, the youngest brother grinned. Tsubasa just rolled his eyes.

"Houka-chan, I saved your seat, now please sit down." Urara said to her sister.

"aww, it's so nice of you as always….." Houka said as she sat down.

On another side of the hall, the go-busters team were sitting. And not far from them, was….. Enter!

"hey hey Ryu-san, wouldn't I get the 'sweetest' award?" Yoko Usami, yellowbuster asked Ryuji.

"aa… yeah… I guess….." Ryuji Iwasaki didn't know what else to say.

"well, don't know about sweet, but you're definitely the most 'jumping' one." Hiromu Sakurada commented as he sat down next to her.

Yoko gave a mean look to him, "eee Hiromu..!"

But then Hiromu noticed the unmistakable black clothed figure sitting in a corner,

"_Enter!_" Hiromu said the gravest tone of his voice.

The others also looked at the direction, "Enter? What's he doing here?" Yoko asked in a hurry, "isn't he suppose to be gone?"

"well, now that I look at it, there are a LOT of villains in here." Ryuji pointed out.

By that time Enter looked at them, "Go-busters, ma-puce. Today I'm here for the best villain award, I'll definitely win this time!"

The go-busters just shook their head.

"hey, have you guys seen Tsubasa ? we've got to talk!" Jin came to them and asked, obviously they had no answer, then Jin left again.

Back in another corner, the space pirates were trying to enjoy their surroundings.

"when will be the feast…." Marvelous muttered impatiently.

"everything will be given in time, Marvelous-san." Ahim said. "right now I'm getting very excited about all those awards!"

"hey, where's Gai?" Luka asked looking around.

"well, where do you expect him to be?" Marvelous asked.

Gai was, as everyone can understand, running from one corner of the hall to another, greeting every guest who enters and so on…..

"umm, shouldn't we go and greet all the teams too?' Don asked hesitantly.

"we had enough meetings with past teams." Joe said.

"Shi-zu-ka- chan !" a voice, whose owner was Souta Mogami, Boukenblue, could be heard quite loudly. "it's great to meet you here where we don't have to fight…"

Then, the stage of the hall lit up, and came out the host of the show. The program has begun.

"ladies and gentlemen, (every introduction has to begin like this!) today is a very special, and we hope this day would be memorable to all of you. The super sentai members have always fought and fought, teamed up together many times. But we don't usually get time to talk with everyone and think about everything that happened. So today, this special arrangement was made….."

"AA! Please host-san, let me tell something!" before the host could finish, Gai came running and snatched the microphone.

"HELLO everyone!" he shouted. "you don't know how lucky I feel today, getting all the sentai members together in a room… ah.. this is the ultimate dream of a fanboy….." Gai went on.

"aah, ok," the host carefully took the mic from him, seeing where the lecture was going to. "we're very happy for everyone's presence. So let's get to the main event." The host cut off the introduction. "as you all know, there will be various categories, and a winner for the specific category who'll win the award." He explained. "let's start with a simple one." He paused, "hmm, who do you think has the best hairstyle?"

"Hairstyle?" there was a noise among the crowd.

"mine mine!" Houka happily said.

Hikaru did his fabulous 'hair-pose', Kai checked his hair and exclaimed, "AA! I forgot my hair extensions!" [A/N- kai's hair with red streaks, they looked so fantastic! But it happened only after the Magiranger finale…..]

On another side Hiroto Satou, Go-on gold folded his arms, his teammate Souske started to fix his spikes.

"ani, I think you have a good chance of winning this." Miu, his sister said.

Masumi, on the other hand, declared, "I'll win!"

Natsuki pulled his long hair, "not with _these_ hairs!" she said.

All these happened within few seconds after the question, The host continued, "everyone, here's the first category of the day- Best Hairstyle. And the nominees are-" he declared , pictures projected on the screen,

" Kai Ozu (magired), Souske Esumi (go-on red), Hiroto Satou(go-on gold), captain Marvelous (Gokai red), Joe Gibken( gokaiblue), Mako Shiraishi (shinkenpink) and…. Ok, that's it."

There was a silence, everyone waiting for the result. Those who got nominated became excited.

"so who could the winner be…." The host took out the envelop and opened it "well, the close competitors have come down to…. Kai and Marvelous."

There was a moan of the others.

"but considering the longer time of the hairstyle, the award goes to… CAPTAIN MARVELOUS!" he declared.

loud cheers and claps filled the hall, Marvelous slowly stood up, taking the congrats from his team-mates,

"GO marvelous-san!" Gai's voice as loudest.

"that's so marvelous, Marvelous! The first award of the day!" Luka said.

Marvelous didn't show much reaction. He walked upto the stage and the trophy was handed over to him.

"so, Marvelous-san, would you mind telling us about the secret of your cool hair?" the host asked.

Marvelous took the microphone, "well," he took a breadth, "it's a secret!" he simply said and returned to his seat.

"thank you very much Gokaired," the host smiled, "so, let's move on. Which category should come next?"

There were many answers, then the host continued, "how about, the 'nicest' character?"

The hall filled with talks again, "why does this remind me of Ahim?" Don asked.

"there are many many nice personalities if we count the nominees, so in the end, let's just count it among 2 people." He paused, "so it seems like a Vs between….. Ahim de Famille (goakipink) and Souta Mogami (boukenblue)!"

"huh? Me?" Souta looked confused.

"both of you, I'd request you to come on stage." Host announced.

So both Ahim and Souta walked up on the stage.

"everyone, here is the 'Ahim Vs Souta'! who'll win the prize?"

Souta bowed to Ahim, "please, you deserve it."

Ahim shyly shook her head, "non no! I'm just normal. You go ahead!"

"I'd never want to take an award from a beauty….." the nice conversation continued, the whole hall as laughing.

"ok, that's why we call then_ nice_!" the host said while laughing, "it's for both of you, go ahead." The trophy, well 2 trophies were given to both of them.

"Now let's move on to a team award." The program continued, "among all the teams, who are 'the Cutest' Cast… err.. I mean cutest team?" the host corrected.

"though there are a lot of teams, the nominees are: Goseigers, Go-ongers, Dekarangers, Megarangers….. well, let's just stop here."

Silence once again filled the hall.

"And the winner is…."

TBC!

* * *

**A/N- The first 2 categories were the ones I forgot to put in the intro. And like I said in the beginning, many characters might be left out by me, so I'm sorry. I just simply love Marvelous's hair. though the style Kai did at the end of Magiranger and Gokaiger also is way better, I didn't give the award to him cause well, it wasn't the original hairstyle! :(**

**A Note-**** I imagined this whole thing happening in real life, with the actors and all. But writing with the cast would not be… you know…. How much do we know about the cast? and the characters are lot more fun! So that's why it'll seem like a mixture of reality and the sentai world, where villains aren't enemies, etc. and I guess I'll have to remove the 'best actor' category, what do you say?**

**so here I s the first description of the program. Honestly, I'm not very satisfied with this writing. It could've been better. What do you think? Do you like this? Should I get going?**


End file.
